The present invention relates to a combination framing and speed square for assisting construction workers in measuring and cutting various angles thereby eliminating the burdensome practice of carrying and using two separate tools. Two perpendicularly disposed legs of the device are significantly longer than a conventional framing square so that rafters having a predetermined pitch may be easily marked in increments of two feet. In addition, the device has a plurality of integral level indication means and detachable digital measuring devices for quickly and conveniently measuring non-linear or protracted surfaces.